


Along for the Ride

by GoodJanet



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Buddy/Baby + daddy domBuddy always looks out for his family, no matter what.





	Along for the Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remulon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=remulon).



“Hold still,” Buddy says.

He presses his hand down on Baby’s neck and grips his wrists at his lower back while he thrusts into Baby’s ass at a pace so leisurely, Baby thinks he might explode.

“Buddy,” he whimpers. “Please.”

Buddy smiles and kisses his ear.

“You’re doing so good, Baby.”

Baby shivers and wriggles his shoulders. Buddy’s brows furrow.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asks seriously.

Baby wasn’t a big on communication, but there was no fucking way Buddy was going to keep fucking the kid if he wasn’t totally game. That kind of shit just wasn’t his bag.

“Baby?” he repeats.

Buddy removes his hands, and Baby visibly relaxes. He lets his body flop to the bed in relief, and he cants his ass back in an effort to get Buddy to move again.

Buddy runs his hands gently up and down Baby’s sweaty back.

“Baby, you’ve got to talk to me. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Baby turns his face to the side to look over his shoulder. His eyes are wet.

“Honest?” he asks.

“Shit, Baby, yes.”

Buddy lays himself out over Baby to hold him and kiss him, hoping to convey that while he liked control, he wasn’t a fucking monster.

“Talk to me, Baby. What do you want?”

“Want you, daddy.”

Buddy almost does a genuine double take. He can barely get his next words out.

“What was that?”

“Fuck me, daddy.”

“Shit. Okay. I can—I can do that. Just. Fucking.” Buddy’s hips are already moving of their own accord. Leave it to Baby to peg him correctly from the start. “Tell me if you want me to stop, okay? And I’ll try. I’ll try.”

Buddy lets out a hoarse groan. He had wanted to drag things out, make Baby work for it. He had been hard for what felt like weeks, watching Baby squirm on his cock. But now? Now that Baby was playing this new game like he was a pro at this sort of thing? He can barely contain himself.

“Buddy, Buddy,” Baby chokes.

“I _know._ God, I fucking know.”

“Please, daddy.”

Baby rears his hips back and reaches a hand down to jerk himself off, but Buddy swats his hands away.

“Shit, no. Let me. Fuck, let me.”

Buddy releases one of Baby’s hips to reach around and grab his dick in his hand. The kid was already wet and wanting. Time had suddenly sped up, and Buddy felt like he couldn’t hold back for another second.

“I’m close, Baby,” he rasps. “I have to.”

Baby licks his lips and sobs as Buddy’s hand squeezes and twists around his cock.

“Yes,” Baby begs. “Please, daddy!”

“Fuck!” Buddy grunts.

Baby’s ass clenches around him like a vice, and Buddy sees stars. He pants low in Baby’s ear as he desperately tries to catch the kid up to him.

“Come on, Baby,” Buddy drawls. “Come on.”

When Baby finally gives over to the sensations, Buddy’s hand and his sheets are covered in a sticky white mess. Buddy is loath to pull away, but eventually biology necessitates it, and he collapses onto his side of the bed. Baby follows.

“Baby, that was—Shit.” Buddy laughs. “I mean, I didn’t know you had that in you.”

Baby swallows, red-faced.

“I didn’t know it either.”

“I liked it a lot though.”

Baby averts his eyes, embarrassed. Buddy gently grasps his chin and kisses him on his soft lips.

“I don’t care what anyone else ever tells you—in life or at a heist or during one of Doc’s meetings—you’re good, Baby. I don’t think there’s anyone alive as sweet as you.”

Baby blushes, and his dick twitches.

“You don’t mean that.”

Buddy pulls him in again and kisses him. He runs his clean hand through Baby’s sweaty hair before cupping it around the back of his skull.

“I know what you need, Baby,” Buddy says. “And I want you to have it whenever you need it.”

Baby swallows.

“Honest?” he asks again.

“Yeah, Baby. I can be your daddy. I’m good at taking care of my family.”

Baby knows he means Darling too. Maybe that was their thing too. He liked the idea of being protected like that, knowing how fiercely Buddy protected her.

This time, Baby kisses _him_.


End file.
